The cheater
by Fallmar
Summary: After an argue Roxanne wants to cheer up her husband finally but it goes the wrong way.


**The cheater**

˝_Khm. Khm! _Alexander!˝ the man cleared his throat to give pressure his words but it didn't work – again. He had no courage to repeat it immediately – to tell the truth he had barely courage to be there, seeing the king's extraordinary mood.

Alexander was sitting at his table, reading papyrus, messages, books, maps, reports and everything what were around him. He built a real defensive wall to protect his personal zone from others and buried himself among papers. He stared them seriously though he looked absent-minded because acted like there was no one front of him in the room and no one had been speaking to him about ten minutes ago. He had bad days these times and he sulked for everyone.

The reason was – as they said – a great quarrel with Roxanne. They also said that Alexander felt that everyone gives him pressure about the heir-question what made him upset. By the way the brawl's topic between him and his wife was unknown but some whispered in the dark corners that Roxanne felt herself humiliated as the king nearly forgot her – at least for some months.

Suddenly, Alexander took down the paper (he made a big noise with it to be sure it was awareness enough), and rose his head, giving large and satisfied eyes what said "Ha-ha, I just tested your patience. You passed.".

˝Great King, I have a message for you.˝ started the man with big fervent, afraid of the interruption ˝A strange message from a strange person.˝

˝Go on.˝

The men swallowed his breathe to continue immediately.

˝This Indian yogi says he knows the fountain of the eternal youth.˝

Alexander sighed.

˝Well, it is quite a smart reason to meet with me, isn't it?˝ winked.

˝I don't know Sir, but he said that...˝

˝First I finish my work. After that I'll think about it˝ waved but the gleam of curiosity was seen in his eyes.

* * *

><p>When he left his "territory" finally, he seemed bored but the old flame of his personality came back as he took his way to get more information about this visitor. He wanted to see him so he could read on his eyes and gestures if he was a swindler or not.<p>

The Indian man was middle aged and came with a whole company who followed him everywhere.

The end of the talking was, that Alexander agreed the mystical ritual where he could get closer to the gods and spiritual forces and he could taste the eternal youth if he would follow that all instructions what he'll get.

But of course he bumped into some work again so he wanted to finish them first and just allowed to prepare him for the ritual after that.

Indian women from the yogi's company drove him to the bath and stripped him. After the wash they oiled his whole body with great care and gave him strong fragrances what made his nose tickling. He got a robe what was short and a special necklace with spiritual symbols. He wanted to understand them but couldn't find the words among the fast hands and calming whispers.

When they finished him, he was lead by a full-jewelled woman. She hold his hand strongly what made him somehow concerned.

When they reached the room's door they stopped. Heavy incense was smelled from inside. The woman bowed and opened it.

˝Go, Great King. Meet with the gods.˝

As he took a step in, the door closed behind him.

The room was dark just some candles on the floor and the furniture let him see something. Moving was heard around him – he realised that he wasn't alone. Indian women of the yogi waited and greeted him. They showed the way and let him observe the place.

The ritual dance was started before he came. Shadows like snakes were moving on the walls when the flames played with them. Their flexible bodies did the creepiest positions and sometimes they sang and their voice jumped up high tones. The ritual, seemed like took their mind.

There were always girls around him who whispered the commands to his ear. They were massaging his head and neck while made him breathe deeply, turn around with outstretched arms or sat him down to the lotus position to collect power on the chakras. He felt his head dizzy and felt drunk because of the smell and the music, the wild dance and the exercises. The narcotic incense was intoxicating and filled the whole room however he didn't know how big was it exactly. His blood was loud in his ears and he felt his own body's living. It was so wonderful, so... airy.

He felt that someone stood him up and made him awake. She was one of the women who always cared with him. When he glanced up her, searching for the face under the covering black veil she turned and drove him slowly further from the ritual.

They lost in the dark and reached a curtain-covered gate. Candles lighted in the small room what was through the curtains. He realised that some girls followed them but stood out on the door. It was all so mystical and upsetting. He felt he was dreaming.

_Where are we now?..._

The Indian woman took his robe off and laid him down to a well prepared bed. She moved to the tunes of the mesmerizing music what came from outside. Her moving gave him strange feelings like she enchanted him as a snake-charmer enchanted a cobra. She did place among the pillows and grabbed the blanket to make the king's laying more comfortable.

Alexander blinked slowly with sleepy eyes.

_What... what's going on?..._

His head was so heavy that he was scared he won't be able to get up again. Wanted to ask, or tell something but realised he was completely weak and light like he was flying on the sky. Sometimes it felt funny that he had to laugh but sometimes it was so sad, so cruel that he wanted to cry but no tears remained in him. His eyes hurt and his mouth was dry. When he wanted to swallow he couldn't.

He requited the sensual touches unconsciously and let her do whatever she wanted. Normally he would have opposed but now – everything seemed like natural, even though his head ached and his heart raced as he was close to a heart attack. It was really like on a higher sphere. His blood ran as fast as never in his veins and burnt his inside – like gave him new power and energy, liberated his really self, regenerated him. It really worked.

With an unexpected movement he ripped off the black veil to see her face.

It was Roxanne.

Like an electric shock he pushed him away with astonished face what changed horrified and furious immediately. His head was as clear as never.

For the wild arms what grabbed him he shouted and hit them away.

He burst out from the room with enormous anger, kicking up some candles what made the attention totally drive to him and froze the air around.

He glanced to the unclear shadows and bodies with the glance what could make the blood stop and what cried immeasurably contempt and loathing.

When a woman touched him and tried to pull him back to the irrationality he grabbed her and tossed to the ground.

˝Get out of my way foul temptress of the unwary! Your conspiracy will be revenged!˝

He left the room and with his last movement he grabbed the incense and dropped it toward the dancers.

His last glance was a beast's.

* * *

><p>He broke some vases and tossed away some men and women who made his way hindered. He reached the great hall and got worried glances from the Company's members. The questions and asking blinks made him angrier.<p>

It was Perdiccas who dared to be the first to approach him and look at his eyes directly.

˝Alexander! What happened?˝

˝Where is that yogi?!˝ shouted the king ignoring him.

Perdiccas grabbed his hand.

˝What's going on?˝

The others got courage for the brave action and repeated the question. They gathered around him who seemed like now a lion in a cage of people.

Hephaestion frowned and searched for the brown eyes continuously.

˝Let me! Don't you hear me?!˝ a big slap in the face followed his talk. Perdiccas fell to the floor and covered his head for protection.

It was time to stop him so five men with Cleitus hold him back and asked him to calm down what didn't really work. Alexander seemed like at the top of his fury and started to fight with everyone in the same time. He made the Indians and others shocked in the hall.

˝Give me that yogi now!˝

˝What do you wanna do?˝ moaned Cleitus trying to defend his nose from one of the king's not too friendly movement.

˝Let me!˝ when they let him he went further to keep a sure distance between him and his "aggressive appeasements".

˝Sir he is here as you wished!˝ to the voice he turned.

The yogi kneeled few steps further and seemed confused.

˝Great King...˝

˝You bastard!...˝ interrupted him Alexander and with a sudden movement he stood him up and started to beat him without any sense.

Some men took a step forward, some walked toward him but stopped, some hissed or said a simple "no!" but the most just stood and couldn't breathe.

The yogi's face was now unrecognizable. He prayed for help in his language but no one came. Alexander hit him like an insane, sprinkling his blood everywhere even to his hectically-dressed up Indian robe. He was impossibly fast and cruel and every move of him was a predator's.

Finally tossed him down to the Persian carpet and left there. Every breath was kept.

He was standing above him for a while, staring him and listening the silence around. He bent his head to the left lightly and suddenly seemed like a confused little boy who didn't know what happened and who was scared now.

˝It wasn't his fault at all.˝ whispered and covered his face as tears left his eyes.

The bloody palms painted his cheeks and forehead.

For the shocked audience's reaction as they didn't do or say anything he sniffled and swallowed loudly.

˝Parmenion, give me a dagger. I won't let him suffer.˝

The old general nodded haltingly and gave it to him.

Alexander walked to the dying yogi, kneeled down affectionately and killed him. After that stood up, gave back the weapon and sighed deeply.

His hand trembled as the anger left him finally.

˝I am hungry.˝

* * *

><p>When he left the hall, the people's moan and voice burst out immediately. Some went to fulfil the king's order to take away everyone who was with the yogi and clean the room where the ritual was organized to even the smells won't be felt there anymore. The others tried to clean up the dead man from the floor. Everyone asked everyone for reasons and wanted to figure out what was going on.<p>

When he left the hall he asked for towels and water. Washing his hands and face he took a short glance back and felt his heart beat because his eyes met with two intense blue ones what he lost immediately.

_He is afraid me, _ swallowed. It made his heart squeezed unbearably.

He ate alone because no one dared to disturb him. Normally, when he wanted to be alone it meant that he wanted to be alone _with _Hephaestion. But it was really just him there now - with his thoughts.

Finishing the fast meal he went to change his clothes. He dropped the ritual robe to the floor and waved.

˝Burn it.˝

As tried to get rid the heavy fragrance off what he got he realised that someone was standing on the door behind him.

Hephaestion was staring him for who knows how long ago.

He bit his lips and sighed. Without a word he dressed up and finished the activity. Walked out the room and sent him a barely realisable blink so the brunette followed him.

They were walking in the great Indian gardens in silence.

Alexander finally sounded.

˝She cheated me. Wanted to lose my mind so she could have commanded me and played with me the way she wanted.˝

˝Well, she is your wife.˝ shrugged Hephaestion.

˝It is not what you think!˝

˝Don't you think it was exaggeration what you did?˝ it was a kind of poetical question. Alexander knew that he was right and it made him angry.

˝Are you question your king's decisions?˝replied.

˝I think it wasn't yourself.˝

Long silence covered him while they reached a fountain and sat down to a seat.

˝You know that I couldn't hit you.˝ murmured while he was flicking a plant.

˝You hit Perdiccas. It's enough.˝

˝Oh, I wasn't myself!˝

˝I said the same.˝ nodded Hephaestion and didn't look at him because knew the reaction.

˝Anyway I won't leave it behind. What she did it is more than infamy. She knew well that this topic would interest me so she invited them.˝

˝What did they showed to you?˝

˝The eternal youth. I felt the gods' nearness, Hephaestion, I felt them in my veins!˝ passionate sigh left his mouth. ˝She took advantage on me to spend the night with me. If I would have let her, if her plan would have worked...˝

˝So what?˝ turned Hephestion toward him. ˝She is your wife it is absolutely normal that you spend the night together.˝

˝It's not... what you think. It isn't my taste somehow being with her always. I can't find the common voice with her. We are sleeping next to each other while she hugs me and my mind is totally another place.˝

˝Sounds funny. And where is your mind exactly?˝

Alexander's lips quaked.

˝In the future.˝

Hephaestion didn't start to think about is it true or not just nodded.

˝She needs punishment because this nasty trick.˝ continued the blonde while he was staring the fountain. ˝Something what she will never forget.˝

˝Ale, you can't give punishment to your wife just because she wanted to love you.˝

˝Why?˝ look at him the king with the largest eyes in his life.

˝Forgive me but sounds _so_ silly! It is nonsense.˝

Alexander seemed like lost among his thoughts for a while and finally he swallowed like found the right solution.

˝So I'll give her something personal what will stay just between us...˝ grinned.

˝I don't like this grin.˝ noted the brunette.

˝What if I...˝

˝What if you would just give her apologize and say you really liked her present.˝

˝Her _present_? Hephaestion, she cheated me, she blinded me because knew I won't be with her in normal circumstances!˝

˝So be with her once in your life in normal circumstances and she'll shut her mouth!˝

˝Hephaestion...˝ frowned the king. ˝You are talking like it is a pastime...˝

˝I can perfectly understand why she tries every little trick to have you finally.˝

Alexander glanced up. Wicked smile was seen on the corner of his lips.

˝You understand? So, is it a kind of _good_ thing to have me, uh?˝

˝I didn't mean it this way.˝ rolled his eyes the brunette and bit his lips strongly because tried to repress his grin. ˝You are not so kind with her.˝

˝And you want a change?˝

˝It is really not my business.˝ took the end of the story the general and dropped a leaf to the fountain.

˝All right. I'll be kind with her. I'll surprise her tonight.˝ mumbled under his nose Alexander and kicked the ground like a five years old sulking kid.

Hephaestion didn't answer just nodded and drove his glance to the horizon.

He didn't know, why but he hated himself to give Alexander these ideas.

* * *

><p>She was already asleep when he door opened and the visitor came inside without a word.<p>

The little paper was still in her palm with Alexander's handwriting.

_Roxanne_

_Maybe I was too cruel and didn't appreciate your care. The incense's and the dancers' enchantment took my mind. I wasn't myself. I hope I have your sorry._

_We'll meet tonight._

_A._

She waited but finally the night defeated her.

When she felt the silky robe on her skin she opened her eyes but the dark was so deep so she couldn't see anything. Hot palm touched her face and stroked her hair with full of tenderness like Alexander wasn't himself. He was so affectionate and calm now. Roxanne didn't move just let him to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>He was already asleep when the door opened and the visitor came inside without a word.<p>

When he felt the silky robe on his skin he opened his eyes but the dark was so deep so he couldn't see anything.

˝Alexander?...˝

˝Sh.˝ hot palm touched his face and stroked his hair with full of tenderness. When a searching finger started to untie his chiton he rolled to his side and swallowed.

˝Alexander!˝

˝Yes?˝ heard the silent whisper what was nearly insulted.

˝Wa... What are you doing? You said you'll be with your wife tonight!˝

˝Well, I am with her.˝ said the king and tossed his hand away carefully what was on his belt to continue the work.

˝No, you are here now!˝ stared him with uncomprehended look Hephaestion and couldn't find his words in his surprise what resulted that he found himself suddenly naked under the blanket.

˝You know she thinks it is me and it's enough˝ explained Alexander and kissed his neck while started to get rid his own clothes off too.

˝WHAT?!˝ cried the brunette when he found his breath. ˝I can't believe you!˝

˝I couldn't help, you know Parmenion was too enthusiastic and...˝

˝Tell me that you are just kidding...˝

˝You now my robe was a little bit big for him and my crown too silly but I solved it.˝

˝But...˝

A woman's horrifying scream was heard from a room what made them sit up immediately.

˝It was so fast.˝ chuckled Alexander. He enjoyed the hectic voices for a while and finally lay back.

Hephaestion had to overcome himself with this all.

˝Go and pamper her!...˝ his last word lost in a kiss.

˝Just imagine the idea, my love.˝ whispered the king to his ears. He felt that he was grinning. ˝She cheated me and now I am cheating her while I am cheating you because I didn't keep my promise to you that I'll be with her tonight. Lovely!˝

˝Alexander you are a real master of the cheating˝ grabbed his head the brunette and hold it tight while felt his body pressing to the bed.

˝Oh, and not mention Parmenion who is cheating his wife now.˝ rose his head with a serious glance.

Hephaestion burst out in laugh.

˝So, if it's a cheating night, let's cheat everyone.˝ he pulled him down and kissed him. ˝I guess you've completely forgotten the feast with the Indian thane tonight!˝


End file.
